Darkness of the Mind
by nauta iupiter
Summary: Several short stories of dark things in which the G boys fall prey.
1. Ten Needles

Title: Ten Needles  
Author: Leo  
Archive: Not up as of yet  
Type: other  
Pairings: 1x2 (hinted at)  
Warnings: dark, death, gross  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't claim it to be mine, so leave me alone!  
Notes: This comes from a strange game I use to play as a kid. It's   
played by stimulating what you say onto someone's back. However, this   
fic shall only contain the verbal part of the game, for it would be   
rather annoying and boring to discribe scratching someone's back as a   
form of a bear clawing at it. Duo's prespective.  
  
/blah/=the game's words  
  
"Ten Needles"  
  
It's dark. So frighteningly dark. Only a little light seems to sneek   
into the splintering wooden cell. It's not enough though. No, not   
enough. I crave more. I NEED more.   
  
The air is so stale in here. It's choaking me, ripping at my throat.   
I can barely breath. Swallowing hard, I try to gasp in more. My chest   
heaves rapidly. I fail.  
  
Then comes the horrible pounding. It fills my container, throbbing   
against the hallow depths.  
  
Something sharp jettisons into my box. I can feel it, pushing at my   
back, tearing at the cloth, ravaging the flesh.  
  
/Ten needles in your back/  
  
Further it goes, burrying itself deeper into my skin. And yet, I feel   
nothing. No pain. Not even numbness. This scares me. Terrifies me in   
ways no one could comprehend.  
  
I pray that this is not Shinigami. It can't be. I'm too young.  
  
Then the tingling starts.  
  
/Spiders crawling up your back.  
Bite ya! Bite ya!/  
  
Now I'm glad the light is so dim. I fear what creatures are starting   
to devour me. Their tiny teeth digging into my rotting flesh, tearing   
it slowly from the bone.  
  
My mouth falls open. I try to close my it, but to no avail. My body   
just won't respond. And I feel it, eight little legs making their way   
down my throat. Another set creeps through the wholes that were once   
my eyes.  
  
Deep violet eyes, my lover said, the most viberant and beautiful in   
all the world. What would he think now if he saw these dark holes   
that took their place? Would he still find me beautiful even with my   
long braid clinging to a greening scalp? Doubtful. Only death loves   
me now. Claims me like Heero never could.  
  
I feel another sting as one bites down hard.  
  
/Blood rolls down. Blood rolls down./  
  
Strange, the brown wood is slowly turning crimson. A wave of red   
washes over me and the creatures. So sticky and warm. I know this   
liquid well. Blood. My blood.   
  
The eight leg arachnids care not and continue in their frey. But they   
have company. I can feel the other guest in my small, dark coffin.   
The worms.  
  
/Worms slithering up your back.  
Bite ya! Bite ya!  
Blood rolls down. Blood rolls down./  
  
They inch slowly across the small surface of my stomach or what's   
left of it. Their slimy bodies coiling around a patch of skin before   
biting down.   
  
One worm, rather large, decides my belly button is the perfect nest,   
and slides it's way down inside. I can barely feel it as it makes   
it's way through my intestines. To the worm, it must be a tube slide,   
for down and down it goes, faster and faster. Then it stops or I stop.  
  
The darkness closes in even more strongly. Has Proserpina come to   
free my soul and present it to Dis? I hope so. I don't know if I can   
take much more of this strange feeling of distant cognition. I have   
thoughts, I know I do, I just can't grasp them, much like I cannot   
move my limbs.  
  
But I am not so fortunate. It is just the wind or a slight breeze at   
that, whisping into my tight confines. How it came to be so far   
underground, I know not.   
  
/Cool breeze.   
Now you've got the chills. Now you've got the chills./  
  
So here I lie, six feet under, waiting for the next adventure.   
Hoping, praying this is not eternity. And wishing I could just dream   
of brilliant Prussian blue.  
  
*Notes: Ok, the game can be much longer, depends on the admister. You   
just pick different animals and make them attack. But, this was all I   
could think of. I hope it was not too grotesque.  
  
  



	2. Can You Keep a Secret?

Title: Can you keep a secret?  
  
Author: Leo  
  
Archive: not up  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1  
  
Warnings: Death, psychotic tendencies, kinda gorry  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't claim it to be, so leave me alone!  
  
Notes: Well, we all have secrets *snickers* some bigger than others.   
  
One such secret has been bugging me. This and watching the   
  
movie, "Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh" inspired a strange psychotic   
  
episode, aka a fic. Enjoy...  
  
Shhhh. Can you keep a secret?  
  
Of course you can, I trust you. You wouldn't tell would you?  
  
Come closer. I'll tell you, I promise. Closer. That's good.  
  
I'm not who you think. Nope, not who I claim to be. What you see   
  
before you is simply a mask. Yep, just a cover. I'm really quite   
  
different.   
  
Oh, you say Duo's the psychotic one? Ha. Why is it that everyone   
  
thinks he's unstable? Ah, they think that jesture mask is just a   
  
front. Well it is, but so is mine. I just hide it better. Sure,   
  
Heero's the stable one, yeah, whatever you say. We believe you.  
  
Take a look at me. Those dark prussian eyes. Don't you see how wild   
  
they are? That brown mess of bangs can't hide it, nope, I know the   
  
truth.   
  
Stop laughing. I'm serious.  
  
Oh you're quite right Mr. Reflection, it is funny. Quite funny.   
  
Hahahaha. I agree. I am dellusional. Duo's good, but I'm better.   
  
Hahahaha.   
  
Oh no, Foot steps. Hide. Can't let them see you.  
  
Ahem.  
  
"Hi, Quatre."  
  
"Heero, what's with the bat?"  
  
"Oh... nothing!"  
  
Snicker. He's too innocent. Too trusting.   
  
"Duo's looking for you."  
  
"Oh, he is?"  
  
He's looking at you. I told you to go away, Reflection. I can see   
  
those aqua eyes following you. Watching you. He knows.  
  
"Heero... you're scaring me."  
  
"Sorry Quatre. So sorry."  
  
Bam. Crack.   
  
Wooo, look at that blood. Heh. Oi, better clean up this mess. Trowa   
  
won't like it one bit. Such a neat freak! Hmm? Now, where to hide the   
  
body? In the shower. Yeah, shower. That's good.   
  
Uh-oh someone else.   
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Heero, shit man, what are you doing in here? I've been searching   
  
everywhere. Were you in the bathroom the WHOLE time?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And your hair is STILL a mess? Oi, Hee-chan!" He's laughing.   
  
Why is he laughing? Tell me. Does he know? No, he couldn't possibly.  
  
There's no way.   
  
"Go away Duo, I'm busy!"  
  
"Ok, ok, Mr. Yuy."   
  
He slumps off. Damn braid, so mesmerizing, swinging behind him.   
  
Wonder what it be like to strangle him with it? Nah.   
  
Good. He's gone. Ok, where were we? Ah yes, my sanity, or lack there   
  
of.   
  
Stop smiling Reflection. It's scary. Go away, you're not me. Oh you   
  
won't go? Well then, what about if I break you? What? Another mirror   
  
will just come and take your place? I'll take my chances.  
  
Crash.   
  
Hahahahahahaha! Look at that. Pretty shiny pieces of glass. Almost   
  
reminds me of a kaleidoscope. And red red, everywhere red.   
  
Ha, are you bleeding Mr. Reflection? Maybe you should have that   
  
looked at? Hahahahahaha.  
  
"Heero, what the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Ah, Duo. Hi, koi. Back so soon?"  
  
Kissy kissy. Slide that tongue in baby, yeah. You taste like heaven.   
  
Oh god you feel good trapped between me and the wall.   
  
"Hee-heh-roooooo!"  
  
Oh, you like that? Want some more?  
  
"Ahhhhh."  
  
I'll take that as a yes.   
  
"Heero.... stop. No. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing Duo. Not a thing."  
  
K'so. So sex won't work. That's a first.  
  
Oh, hold on. You love the reflection don't you? Don't you my   
  
beautiful American? You want that cold, emotionless cover. Fine.   
  
"Heero... where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
Wahhh? I feel him on top of me now. Bold. I admire it. Maybe I   
  
underestimated you, Duo.  
  
"Heero."  
  
His breath, so close, so warm. I can't help but try to claim that   
  
mouth.   
  
"No."  
  
He's stopping me, why? Shit, Duo. I know you want me, I can tell. I   
  
can FEEL it. Haha.  
  
"What are you doing, Duo?"  
  
"Stopping you."  
  
"Ah, and here I thought you were horny."  
  
He's laughing again. Why is he laughing at me? STOP IT! STOP   
  
laughing!!! I can't take it!  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"No, Heero, I won't stop. You're not the only one, you know."  
  
Nani? What the hell is that suppose to mean. He's helping me up now.   
  
Wow, he's stronger than I thought. Hmm, interesting.   
  
"Where are we going, Duo?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
Down the hall, and around the corner. Strange, I don't remember these   
  
stairs being here. A door?   
  
Here we go. Inside. Wow, so many mirrors. All broken too.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hai Heero, but I'm not Duo. Duo's dead."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I killed him. Broke him into insy winsy bits! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
That laugh again. Not so bad this time. I can hear another one join   
  
in. Wait, that's my own. Hahahahahaha.   
  
"What are you two doing? What's going on?"  
  
Ah, Wufei. Bad timing.  
  
"Nothing Wu-man."  
  
Wow. I'm impressed, he slips into it so well. Even had me fooled.   
  
"Duo... get away from him! He... he killed Quatre!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Stop looking at me like that! You know you would have too. He knew   
  
about me, about US! Wait, what's that sparkle I see in that sea of   
  
violet? Ah, so you do approve.  
  
"And he killed Trowa too!"  
  
But I didn't... oh, he must have found out. Hmm. Interesting. Well   
  
done pet, well done.  
  
"Get away from me Yuy!"  
  
"Wufei, what are you talking about? Heero wouldn't do that!"  
  
"You don't know him, Maxwell. He's not... what he seems. He's no   
  
perfect soldier. I saw him hide the body. I saw him break the mirror."  
  
"Ahhh, but you didn't see what happened after that did you?"  
  
That tone, it gives me a chill. His voice, so calm, so collected.   
  
He's mocking him now.  
  
"What are you talking about, Maxwell. And what's with that voice,   
  
I've never heard you... oh my god! You.... you....too?"  
  
"That's right, Wu. Now, Hee-chan, what should we do with him?"  
  
"I don't know, love, killing him's too simple."  
  
You're looking at me again. I can see you in the shard of glass. Go   
  
away. I hate you. Go away. Stop it. STOP IT!  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Ah, Duo. Do you see him too? He's laughing at me, at us.   
  
"Oh... I see. This is bothering you."  
  
He's got you now. Ha, poor you. You won't make it through this one.   
  
Bye-bye mirror self.   
  
"Maxwell, what are you doing?. Put it dow.... gurrgle..."  
  
"Ah, Duo, why'd you do that. Now he's dead!"  
  
"Sorry, Hee-chan, only seemed fitting. Now, let's go get some dinner."  
  
We leave, closing the door on poor Wufei. The piece of mirror   
  
sparkling through all the blood on his neck. So messy. Trowa wouldn't   
  
like it. Nope, not one bit.  
  
So, can you keep a secret? 


	3. Farewell Heero

Title: "Farewell Heero"  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: Leo  
  
Archived: Not up yet  
  
Warnings: Death, dementia, angst, POV  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them, don't claim to, don't sue  
  
Notes: Happy Birthday Misuzu!!! Here's the angsty fic we promised! I   
  
hope you enjoy! The other fic should be coming soon, and as for the   
  
pic, still working!  
  
"Farewell Heero"  
  
I don't like it here. It's so white and bleak. Extremely depressing.   
  
The other pilots seem to be avoiding me ever since we came to this   
  
new safehourse, ever since that day, the day you died....  
  
//flashback//  
  
He's gone.   
  
I can't belive he's gone. I can't believe I'll never see those   
  
prussian eyes, with those secret smiles just for me, again.   
  
Why did you leave me? WHY? You promised me.  
  
Don't worry, I won't cry. Boys don't cry.  
  
It's getting dark now. The sun has set but the stars aren't up. The   
  
world is so eerily still. It's like it just stopped, for you.  
  
I can feel the cold wind nipping at my chest, even beneith my black   
  
jacket; it stings and claws it's way against the smooth flesh until   
  
it burns. But I don't mind, it's nothing compared to losing you.   
  
The dirt is still fresh here, atop your grave. See, I can move it   
  
with my foot? No, of course you can't see, you're gone... forever.  
  
My fingers begin to toy with the silver chain around my neck,   
  
unconciously clasping my cold metal cross, cold like I imagine your   
  
hand would be now. What I wouldn't give to warm it for you.  
  
I'm not very religious, but I would be, for you. Only for you. You   
  
were my god, my entire world.   
  
Quatre is calling me away now, telling me I'll chatch my death in   
  
this cold. Is that so bad? Me dying. I don't think I'd mind if it   
  
meant I could somehow see you again.   
  
No. You wouldn't want that. I must live for the sake of gaining   
  
peace. Everything for the mission, right?  
  
Guess I'd better go, but wait for me. I'll be back.   
  
---  
  
Two days have passed, and I still miss you. I miss you more than ever   
  
now as I lie here, awake in my lonely bed. I miss your warmth, your   
  
smell, you unruley bangs. I miss the way you'd hold me when I had   
  
another nightmare. I miss the way you'd watch over me in every fight,   
  
like a guardian angel. Most of all, I miss your touch, how you'd pour   
  
your love into me in such a simple caress.  
  
You were so quite, yet so eloquent in your own way. Your touch was   
  
enough to tell me how you feel. Even if you had found the words, even   
  
if you swore your love on high, I don't think I would have ever   
  
understood just how much you loved me.  
  
---  
  
It's so lonely here. Did I tell you that?   
  
The other pilots locked the door. I think they are scared to let me   
  
go out and fight. I think they are scared of who I will kill. Can't   
  
really blaim them, who'd want to fuck with a PO'd pilot who isn't   
  
affraid of death?   
  
---  
  
Hey, it's me.  
  
You know, sometimes, in the middle of the night, I reach out to the   
  
braid that isn't there, just as I'd reach out for you.  
  
Oh, did I not tell you? I chopped it off. Yep, did it the day you   
  
died.   
  
I know how much you loved my hair, it just seemed like a fitting   
  
tribute. Besides, I don't want anyone else to see it or touch it. It   
  
belonged to you, so now it is with you, forever.  
  
---  
  
That strange man's back again, insisting on making me take some   
  
stupid blue pill. I don't like it. It messes me up.   
  
He says it's to help me, make me better, make me sane again.   
  
I think HE's the one who's crazy! Can you believe it, he called me   
  
Heero the other day.   
  
HEERO?!   
  
Ha. Ha. Doesn't he know that your dead, burried six feet under? That   
  
your rotting flesh is being eaten, even as we speak, by thousands of   
  
tiny worms?  
  
Ha. Ha. Poor guy's flipped!  
  
I tried to calmy corrected him, but he just ignored me and shoved   
  
those damn pills down my throat. How dare he fuck with Shinigami!   
  
He'll pay for this! But not now, no not now.  
  
The white room is starting to blirr again, and I can feel my binding   
  
jacket chaffing my skin. Guess I'd better go.  
  
I love you... Heer... Duo.  
  
~*~Fin~*~  
  
Notes: Yes, that was Heero the whole time. And yes, Duo is the one   
  
who died. He just couldn't handle it and slowly began to replace Duo   
  
the only way he could, by becoming him (and thus why he's in the   
  
crazy house). That's also why at the grave it really could have been   
  
either Heero or Duo's POV, but slowly it became clear that it was   
  
Heero who was supposively dead, for in a way he was. I mean, in a   
  
twisted way, Duo lives on in Heero and the Heero persona died.   
  
Strange, ne? Hope you liked, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISUZU!!!!!!!!! 


	4. I Hate Valentine's Day!

Title: "I hate Valentine's Day"  
  
Author: Leo (heh, yep Makoto brought me out of the closet!)  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Archived: not up yet  
  
Warnings: Death... Hey, I'm the dark, angsty muse, I write that kind   
  
of shit (oh yeah, bad language may be seen within this fic)  
  
Pairings: 2+1+2  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't clame to, so leave me alone  
  
Notes: I hate Valentine's Day, don't you? Sorry this is late, too   
  
much on my mind. Duo's prespective.  
  
"I hate Valentine's Day 1/1"  
  
God, I hate this fucking day! Who's brilliant idea was it to create a   
  
day that pretty much dictates when you are to be romantic? Isn't   
  
romance a show of the feelings in one's heart? Thus, shouldn't it be   
  
speratic? Why do you have to be all mushy just one day of the whole   
  
fucking year? Do you only love them that one day?   
  
No.  
  
I love him everyday. With every breath I need him more. The thought   
  
of him makes my pulse quicken, my mind race. And when I am lucky,   
  
when I make some physical contact, it feels like the world is   
  
trembling benieth my feet. I want to melt, ooze down into a puddle of   
  
goo. My throat swells shut, making it hard to breath. But, I don't   
  
care, for he is there. His existance makes my pain better, my   
  
heartache heeled, my universe complete.  
  
But, he doesn't know.  
  
Wufei says, 'Tell him.'   
  
How do you tell the 'Perfect Soldier' you love him? Send him a card?   
  
A box of chocolates? Write him a poem?  
  
Someones already beat me to it. Ms. Peacecraft has tried them all and   
  
what does he do, wrip them up, though I must admit, I find some mirth   
  
in this. Still, if she can't get him, how can I?  
  
Trowa says, 'Show him.'  
  
And risk a bloody nose or a bullet wound to the chest? I don't think   
  
so. Heero is deffinatly not the type you can just go up to a plant a   
  
big wet one on.  
  
Then Quatre opens his mouth to speak, and I tremble in anticipation.   
  
For in his infinate wisdom, in his magnificent secret knowledge, he   
  
has managed to snag his own stoic pilot, thus I hold his advice above   
  
all.  
  
So I stare intently, watching his mouth open, his small tongue begin   
  
to form the words, the tongue that holds the secret of the universe,   
  
and just as the melodic sounds are about to dance their way into my   
  
waiting ear, one Japanese pilot of Wing walks in and all goes quiet.  
  
'Shit.' I mentally curse. 'Of all the times Heero had to show up!'  
  
But for him, I simply slip on the wear-worn, tattered mask.  
  
"Hey Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
---  
  
As the witching hour nears, I realize I still haven't given him my   
  
Valentine's gift. It was so hard to pick. I had torn apart every   
  
store in site that day, but to no avail. The perfect gift just could   
  
not be found.  
  
Then it hit me.   
  
There is one gift. One, single, solitary gift he might actually take   
  
notice of...  
  
I know he hates me. It's evident in the way he casts those annoyed   
  
grunts. Those, 'Hns' that basically mean, 'Go away baka, I have no   
  
time for you.'  
  
So, why not give him what he wants?   
  
Will you cry for me Heero when you find me dead on the ground? Will   
  
you sob out a desperate, 'Why Duo? Why didn't you just tell me?' or   
  
will you just remain your impassive self.  
  
I'm sorry Heero, I just wanted you to notice me. I'm sorry this had   
  
to be the way.   
  
Ironic it had to be this day, the day I loathe above all that I end   
  
it. It's almost cruel that my passing will be associated with it, but   
  
that's fate.   
  
So, before you burry me into the war-torn ground, and say your final   
  
goody-byes, I want you to know how I feel. I wrote it in that card   
  
that lies near my once warm flesh. Don't bother reading it, I'll tell   
  
you what it says:  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I love you, now and on into eternity.  
  
Happy V-day.  
  
-Duo  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
